Successful growth of bone in voids or gaps, either surgically created or arising from disease or injury, is an ongoing challenge. Many techniques have been used in an attempt to enhance bone growth, and several bone filler materials are commercially available. Nevertheless, there remains a need for bone filler compositions in a form that provides for good shelf life, is easy to use, and is effective across a variety of uses.